spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Health Issues
Health Issues is the first episode of On the Krabby Road. Plot Due to SpongeBob having a day off, an inexperienced fry cook poisons the customers and the Health Department closes the Krusty Krab forever. Transcript Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob...SpongeBob, hey Squidward! Where is my dearest employee? Squidward: Don't you remember? SpongeBob has his day off. I wish I had one. Mr. Krabs: Well, you have to work hard and you don't. Also what's the name of the substitute fry cook? Squidward: His name is...wait it's Iddy Dumbton the worst fry cook ever! Iddy Dumbton: Hello..ooo i'm...Idiot...dummy Squidward: Look, he's dummer than Patrick and can't even pronounce his name Iddy Dumbton: *flipping expired patties using Frank* a guy from the island of fiji Squidward: Order number one, Iddy *rings bell* Iddy Dumbton: Ok *gives Krabby Patty to Frank* Fred: Thank you *eats krabby patty and then feels funny* Iddy Dumbton: Noo prooblem *walks away* Fred: HELP! My leg! *implodes* Timothy McPatty: Oh no! Fred just imploded. I've better call the health department *calls Health Department* (The Health Department comes with SpongeBob and Spat] Spat: Hey dad, I can talk and i'm really the Hydro-dynamic Spatula Health Inspector: Did someone call for a health inspector? Timothy McPatty: I did because of that substitute fry cook Spongebob: Spat, wanna flip patties Spat: You betcha'. Timothy McPatty: Wait the patties are expired Fred: Is that the original prototype of ISpat? It's the only one made and it was made in 1997. Spongebob: I guess? I bought Spat at the Barg'N-Mart years ago and he's actually a hydro-dynamic spatula Fred: I'll trade it for- Spongebob: No thank you Health Inspector: Also we'll be closing the Chum Bucket (After the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket close) Mr. Krabs: What will we do? Spat: I heard a guy named Jim has a RV Mr. Krabs: My former employee Jim: Yes, you can borrow it and i'm not driving Spongebob: Yay Patrick: What is a RV? Squidward: Patrick! When did you get here? Patrick: I don't know? Plankton: Hello? Plankton needs the formula right now Mr. Krabs: Never! You little punk *throws Plankton to Rock Bottom* Jim: Okay let's go inside (They go inside of the RV) Mr. Krabs: This is fancy! Gary: *meows* Spat: I want to win a spatula competition to beat my rival Le Spatula SpongeBob: Are you sure? He's so powerful! Spat: Don't worry, I can morph into the Hydro-dynamic spatula Spongebob: Oh. John McPatty: Hello, younger brother Timothy McPatty: Hello, older brother Spat: *morphs into the Hydro-dynamic spatula* Patrick: Iddy Dumbton is actually my adopted brother Squidward: Wait...what!? Patrick: Yep Squidward: And that's the reason why he's dumb Spat: Spongebob, i'm going to train Spongebob: Okay and believe in yourself (shows a montage of Spat training for the competition) Spat: And i'm finished training (The scene cuts to the day of the competition) Perch Perkins: BREAKING NEWS! Today is the day of the Spatula Olympics. Thousands of spatulas have trained all over the world and this is the day to be crowned Spatula King. Spat: I can't believe I am going to compete in this Category:On the Krabby Road episodes Category:On the Krabby Road Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pilots